


When the city goes silent, the ringing in my ears gets violent

by Wolfgirl93



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Deaf! Tim Drake, M/M, Student Jason Todd, Student Tim Drake
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: JayTim Deaf!TimLa vita di Tim è cambiata da quando il suo mondo è diventato silenzioso, la vita è difficile e farsi degli amici lo è ancora di più, un giorno però un ragazzo di nome Jason entra nella sua vita e come un'uragano la cambia drasticamente.





	1. Capitolo 1

Timothy Jackson Drake era sempre stato un bambino tranquillo, aveva vissuto i primi anni di vita spensierato e circondato dall’amore di amici e famigliari poi all’età di otto anni il suo mondo era drasticamente cambiato: dopo una grave forma di otite il mondo attorno a lui era diventato silenzioso, forse troppo; i discorsi di sua madre erano difficili da capire e uscire per strada era ormai diventato pericoloso, così era stato portato da un otorino e la diagnosi era stata ipoacusia grave. Timothy aveva fatto molte ricerche, passava notti intere davanti al suo pc per capire se c’era qualche speranza ma ogni sito che trovava diceva che il suo udito non sarebbe più tornato.  
Gli anni erano passati e il medico aveva deciso di dargli dei piccoli apparecchi da mettere alle orecchie, il periodo delle medie fu abbastanza traumatico per lui, quelle piccole cose sporgevano dal suo orecchio e i bambini lo prendevano continuamente in giro. Alle superiori gli apparecchi cambiarono diventando più piccoli e discreti, riusciva appena a sentire le parole delle persone attorno a lui ma almeno qualcosa sentiva; quando decise di andare all’università i suoi genitori non si opposero, sapevano che la passione di Tim per l’informatica non si sarebbe fermata e nonostante il suo problema lo lasciarono andare, ci fu una grossa discussione però per convincere il ragazzo a chiedere un tutori visto il suo problema uditivo, ma lui non accettò volendo farcela senza l’aiuto di nessuno.  
Si iscrisse all’università della sua città e da lì era iniziato il suo calvario, seguire le lezioni non era difficile se riusciva a prendere un posto in prima fila, se invece era costretto a sedersi oltre la seconda fila quello che sentiva della lezione era solo un brusio sconnesso; la cosa che però era difficile era farsi degli amici, molte persone provavano ad avvicinarlo ma se lui era troppo distante non sentiva le loro parole e le ignorava facendo indispettire i suoi interlocutori che lo catalogavano come una persona solitaria e scontrosa. La vita al campus non era poi così male, era riuscito ad avere una stanza per conto suo, anche se probabilmente non sarebbe durata, e poteva stare in santa pace almeno dentro quelle quattro mura.  
Quel giorno si era svegliato e dopo essersi lavato e aver indossato i due apparecchi alle orecchie, che ora erano nascosti grazie ai suoi capelli, uscì dalla sua stanza diretto alla caffetteria del campus; era circa un mese che frequentava quell’università e anche quella mattina non badò molto al fatto che fosse completamente a solo a mangiare mentre altri tavoli erano piedi di ragazzi che chiacchieravano tra loro. Tim non era un tipo molto espansivo e sapere che molti lo guardavano male al solo passaggio gli faceva perdere ogni voglia di provare a farsi degli amici.  
“Non mi servono alla fine, devo solo finire questi quattro anni e poi potrò andarmene da qui.” Pensava ogni giorno cercando di convincersi che quel suo isolamento non fosse poi così male.

 

Quando finalmente entrò in aula, molto in anticipo, trovò i posti in prima fila liberi e si sedette subito; gli apparecchi che aveva alle orecchie lo aiutavano a sentire i suoni entro una certa distanza e vista la gravità del suo problema l’unica soluzione sarebbe stata un’operazione ma lui non aveva mai badato troppo a quell’ipotesi. Vide altri studenti entrare e prendere posto e subito si strinse nelle spalle, c’era chi sulla porta aspettava qualche amico o chi salutava tutti sorridendo, nessuno però provava a dirgli nulla.

L’aula si riempì di voci sconnesse, mentre si accingeva a prendere il suo pc notò un ragazzo nuovo entrare in classe, era la prima volta che lo vedeva e fu abbastanza sorpreso nel vedere che aveva preso posto accanto a lui.

Il professore entrò in aula e alla destra di Tim il ragazzo sembrò dire qualcosa, vista la confusione nell’aula le sue parole arrivarono incomprensibili alle sue orecchie ma non ci badò troppo, alla fine nessuno gli parlava quindi il ragazzo stava sicuramente parlando con qualche altra persona presente nell’aula.

Quando il professore iniziò a spiegare l’aula si ammutolì, per Tim fu abbastanza facile prendere appunti, la voce del professore gli arrivava chiara e lui iniziò a digitare le vari parole sul suo pc annotandosi le cose più importanti di quella lezione.

Quando la lezione finì Tim aspettò che tutti uscissero prima di uscire a sua volta, solo una voce – questa volta più chiara – gli parlò.

“Forse non hai sentito prima con il frastuono della classe, io sono Jason Todd.” Disse il ragazzo sorridendo nella sua direzione.

Tim rimase sorpreso, era la prima volta che qualcuno gli parlava, o almeno la prima volta che lui riusciva a sentirlo; si voltò ancora incerto, magari il ragazzo stava solo parlando con qualcun altro in aula, ma quando notò che il suo sguardo era diretto verso di lui quasi sobbalzò.

“I… Io sono Timothy Drake.” Per sua fortuna Tim non era nato sordo, ma lo era diventato quindi conosceva il suono delle parole e parlava senza problemi anche se da quando era entrato all’università lo aveva fatto raramente.

“Oh allora sai parlare!” Disse divertito Jason “Comunque io sono nuovo, mi sono iscritto un po’ in ritardo e non so quasi nulla di questo posto, credo che mi abbiamo dato una mappa ma sono certo di averla persa quindi ti andrebbe di farmi fare una visita guidata di questo posto? Cioè sempre se non hai una lezione ora.” Spiegò il moro sorridendo.

Timothy rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, pensò a lungo alla richiesta di Jason, era la prima volta che qualcuno gli rivolgeva la parola e che gli chiedeva aiuto, era davvero una strana sensazione per lui.

“Non ho lezione ora… Ma non so se ti conviene farti vedere assieme a me...” Mormorò stringendosi nelle spalle.

Jason lo guardò confuso, quel ragazzo non aveva nulla di strano, cioè forse era un po’ troppo timido ma non sembrava una cattiva persona. “Perché?”

Tim si morse il labbro inferiore abbassando lo sguardo guardandosi le scarpe “Perché non sono una persona molto espansiva e molti pensano che io sia scontroso...” Conosceva Jason da neppure cinque minuti e non gli sembrava la miglior cosa dirgli che aveva problemi di udito.

“Beh a me sembri solo timido, quindi non mi importa di cosa pensano gli altri!” Proclamò il moro sorridendo.

Timothy rimase nuovamente senza parole, quel ragazzo sembrava essere un angelo, sembrava come in quei film per adolescenti dove la ragazza o il ragazzo sfigato di turno trovano un amico che è tutto l’opposto a loro ma che li aiuterà ad aprirsi. “O… Ok” Alla fine provò ad accettare, non era sicuro che Jason continuasse a essere così amichevole anche dopo aver conosciuto altre persone però Tim voleva crederci.

Uscirono dall’aula e si diressero lungo il corridoio, il moretto gli fece vedere tutte le aule di quel piano e Jason se le segnò mentalmente così da ricordarle per le prossime lezioni, poi fu il turno dei vari laboratori e infine delle zone esterne come la mensa, il campo da football, da baseball e la pista di atletica; Jason fu entusiasta di vedere tutti quei campi da sport, sembravano la cosa che lo aveva compito maggiormente.

Quando il giro fu finito Tim controllò il suo orologio, mancavano circa venti minuti alla sua prossima lezione quindi decise di congedarsi.

“Beh io ora devo andare, spero di averti aiutato con questa visita guidata.” Disse accennando un sorriso timido.

“Sì ti ringrazio! Comunque ti va di pranzare assieme? Non conosco ancora nessuno qui e non ho davvero voglia di mangiare da solo.” Chiese Jason sperando che l’altro accettasse.

Per l’ennesima volta Tim rimase sorpreso, quel ragazzo sembrava davvero essere il suo salvatore sceso dal cielo per aiutarlo a integrarsi.

“Va bene… C….Ci vediamo in mensa allora.” Mormorò incerto, la paura che Jason potesse fare amicizia con altre persone e dare retta alle voci di corridoio lo spaventava ma alla fine se fosse andata male sarebbe solo tornato alla sua vita di sempre.

“A dopo Tim!” Disse Jason salutandolo prima di andare verso l’aula di meccanica applicata dove si sarebbe tenuta la sua prossima lezione.


	2. Capitolo 2

Le lezioni continuarono tranquille, Timothy riuscì perfino a trovare un computer libero in una delle prime file dell’aula di informatica così anche quella lezione fu facile da seguire; quando vide che alcune studenti iniziavano ad alzarsi capì che era arrivata la fine delle lezioni mattutine, controllò il suo orologio e si alzò, doveva incontrarsi con Jason in mensa ma non era sicuro che l’altro fosse ancora interessato a pranzare con lui.

“Magari si è fatto degli amici, magari qualcuno gli ha detto che sono una persona scontrosa solo perché non parlo con nessuno.” I pensieri di Tim erano ormai diventati fin troppo rumorosi e senza neppure rendersene conto si ritrovò in sala mensa, i rumori lì dentro erano forti quel vociare continuo gli avrebbe fatto sentire la voce di Jason se lui lo avesse chiamato?

Il moretto si mise in coda, prese un vassoio e aspettò che la fila scorresse, non era poi così male pranzare da soli, alla fine ci aveva fatto l’abitudine; era ancora immerso nei suoi pensieri quando qualcuno gli strinse la spalla, Tim sobbalzò facendo quasi cadere il vassoio che aveva in mano ma per fortuna una mano lesta lo afferrò al volo.

“Scusa non pensavo ti potessi spaventare.” Ammise Jason con il fiatone, era corso lì in tutta fretta perché non voleva che Tim pranzasse da solo o con altre persone magari lasciandolo solo. “Pensavo mi avessi sentito mentre ti chiamavo.”

Tim si riprese appena dallo spavento e strinse con un po’ troppa forza il suo vassoio “Scusa non ti ho sentito… C’è un po’ troppa confusione qui...” Non sapeva come fosse per Jason ma per lui era davvero difficile anche solo cogliere quelle parole anche se l’altro gli era accanto.

“Non fa nulla! Comunque io sto morendo di fame!” Disse il moro ridacchiando, sembrava che quel ragazzo fosse sempre felice e solare, a differenza di Tim.

Seguirono la fila e presero i loro pasti, quando ci fu poi da trovare un tavolo la cosa divenne ardua: la maggior parte dei tavoli erano occupati e Tim non aveva mai osato sedersi al tavolo di qualcuno, aveva sempre avuto paura di venir scacciato malamente quindi quando non trovava posto si metteva ad aspettare pazientemente che qualche tavolo si liberasse.

Jason si allontanò appena per cercare un tavolo libero, osservò l’intera sala e arricciò le labbra nel vedere che erano tutti occupati, notò però un tavolo con solo due ragazzi e quindi decise che potevano sedersi lì visto che gli altri quattro posti erano liberi. “Tim! Hey ho trovato un tavolo!” Jason alzò la voce cercando di farsi sentire ma il moretto non lo degnò neppure di uno sguardo, era strano che non lo sentisse, la mensa non era poi così rumorosa e la sua voce era abbastanza alta; sospirò e decise di passare ai fatti, magari per Tim quel posto era davvero troppo rumoroso, magari il suo udito era diverso da quello di Jason.

Tim sobbalzò per la seconda volta quando si sentì afferrare il polso, quando alzò gli occhi verso Jason notò che gli stava parlando, la sua voce però sembrava distante e distorta così cercò di concentrarsi sulle sue labbra tentando di leggere il suo labiale. “… Trovato un tavolo, andiamo.”

Timothy annuì, Jason doveva aver trovato un tavolo libero e ora lo stava seguendo mentre l’altro ancora teneva il suo posto; quando arrivarono di fronte al tavolo Tim notò che non era vuoto come sperava ma c’era due ragazzi intenti a parlare.

“Scusate possiamo sedersi?” Chiese Jason cercando di sorridere gentilmente, beh doveva farsi degli amici quindi mostrandosi gentile forse ci sarebbe riuscito, vide uno dei due ragazzi annuire e in tutta risposta tirò Tim più vicino a se per fargli capire che poteva sedersi.

Il pranzo era sempre buono, ogni giorno le cuoche preparavano una varietà di piatti da far invidia ad un ristorante e Tim non ne era mai rimasto deluso, mangiò con calma alzando di tanto in tanto la testa, vide Jason sorridere ai due ragazzi e anche se non poteva sentire bene ciò che dicevano sembrava davvero che quei tre andassero d’accordo. Si strinse nelle spalle arricciando appena le labbra, non era una persona interessante era solo un ragazzo che purtroppo non poteva sentire il mondo esterno o almeno buona parte di esso, non era un tipo solare o spigliato come Jason, lui era il tipo che mangiava da solo, che non parlava mai e che veniva ignorato da tutti e quello alla fine gli andava bene, giusto?

Tim alzò gli occhi quando sentì qualcuno toccargli la mano, Jason lo stava guardando confuso e il moretto impallidì “H… Hai detto qualcosa?” Chiese incerto stringendo con forza la forchetta che teneva nella mano.

“Ti stavo presentando a Peter e Alex.” Disse Jason guardandolo ancora con un cipiglio confuso, era davvero strano l’atteggiamento di Tim ma alla fine non gli dispiaceva poi tanto, sembrava come se il ragazzo fosse immerso nella sua bolla e solo quando veniva toccato quella sua barriera scoppiava facendo tornare con i piedi per terra.

“Oh… Piacere… Io sono Timothy...” Disse voltandosi verso di due ragazzo accennando un sorriso, fu sorpreso nel vedere che le loro espressioni prima accigliate si erano poi addolcite aprendosi in un sorriso.

Per la prima volta quella pausa pranzo fu quasi piacevole, Jason parlava davvero molto e Tim faticava sempre un po’ a stargli dietro, anche Alex e Peter sembravano dei gran chiacchieroni; aveva capito che Peter faceva parte del club di atletica e Jason sembrava davvero interessato ad iscriversi, pensò che fosse la scelta giusta, il moro sembrava un tipo sportivo e sicuramente era in forma almeno più di quanto lo fosse Tim.

Quando finirono il loro pranzo Alex e Peter li salutarono e se ne andarono, Tim era felice, finalmente qualcuno oltre a Jason gli aveva parlato, sembrava davvero un passo avanti.

“Sono simpatici non credi?” Chiese Jason facendo sorridere Tim che subito annuì, sì sembravano davvero simpatici e sperava di poterli incontrare anche in altre sedi, la mensa non era il luogo ideale dove fare amicizia per uno come lui.

Dopo qualche piccolo scambio di battute che costarono molta fatica a Tim, i due si salutarono, era ora delle loro lezioni pomeridiane e si lasciarono con la promessa di passare nuovamente il pranzo assieme o qualche ora buca in compagnia l’uno dell’altro; si scambiarono i numeri di telefono e Tim fu molto contento, scambiarsi messaggi telefonici era il modo che più lo faceva sentire normale, lì non servivano le orecchie e non doveva concentrarsi per capire cosa dicesse l’altro, gli bastava leggere le parole sullo schermo e il gioco era fatto.

 

 

I giorni passarono lenti ma nella routine di Timothy qualcosa era cambiato, Jason era entrato nella sua vita senza permesso e dopo quell’incontro fortuito in aula non era più riuscito a scollarselo di dosso, non che Tim volesse mandarlo via, affatto però doveva ammettere che quasi gli mancavano quei momenti in solitaria.

Jason era sempre pieno di energie e da quando si era iscritto al club di atletica aveva deciso di trascinare il moretto con se, non era male per Tim passare delle ore all’aperto a osservare Jason, Peter e altri ragazzi mentre si allenavano però si sentiva anche messo alla prova ogni volta che il neo atleta gli parlava da sotto gli spalti.

Fu proprio lì però che conobbe Lauren, la biondina era una grande amica di Peter e ogni volta che l’altro si allenava o gareggiava lei era sempre in prima fila pronta a fare il tifo per l’amico.

“Devo ammettere che anche Jason è molto bravo, da quanto tempo hai detto che corre?” Chiese la ragazza voltandosi verso Tim curiosa.

“Due settimane, credo… Beh non so se prima di venire qui aveva già praticato questo sport.” Ammise, nonostante lui e Jason fossero diventati amici, almeno così aveva detto il moro, Tim conosceva molte cose di lui e del suo passato; le uniche cose che sapeva erano riguardanti il suo futuro o il suo presente, ma Jason non parlava mai della sua vecchia scuola o dei suoi vecchi compagni e Tim non volendo essere invadente non aveva mai chiesto nulla di più.

Quando l'allenamento finì, Jason, dopo una doccia veloce accompagnò Tim alla sua prossima lezione, era ormai una consuetudine e al moretta la cosa non dispiaceva affatto; quando arrivarono di fronte all’aula trovarono Lauren che stava parlando con alcune amiche e quando notò i due non poté non sorridere avvicinandosi a Tim.  
“Allora pronto per una nuova interessantissima lezione di Programmazione?” Chiese divertita la ragazza facendo ridacchiare Tim in risposta, il loro professore di Programmazione era peggio di un sonnifero, quando spiegava lo faceva con parole così lente che Tim non aveva problemi nemmeno se seguiva la lezione in ultima fila.

“Hey Lauren, sempre carina come sempre eh? Ma credo tu migliorare le tue compagnie.”   
Tim aveva sempre visto quel ragazzo a molte lezioni, si chiamava Robert o qualcosa del genere, non aveva mai capito bene il suo carattere ma si era ritrovato molte volte il suo sguardo freddo addosso.

“Hai qualche problema, eh?” Jason scattò in avanti notando come quel gradasso stesse guardando Tim, non gli piacque affatto quella scena.

Robert ridacchiò divertito “Oh ma guarda difende il suo fidanzatino, che dolce, comunque se non lo avevi capito stavo parlando con lei e spero davvero che quel ragazzino capisca che non deve avventurarsi troppo in là.” Gli occhi del ragazzo si fissarono nuovamente su Tim che si strinse nelle spalle sperando di poter scomparire di punto in bianco.

“Lascialo stare! Solo perché siamo usciti una o due volte non significa che ora sei il mio ragazzo, quindi io posso frequentare chi voglio!” Lauren lanciò un’occhiata sprezzante al ragazzone di fronte a lei prima di prendere Tim per le spalle e spingerlo verso l’aula andandosi a sedere.

Robert fece schioccare la lingua guardando quasi disgustato quella scena, odiava quando qualcuno si avvicinava troppo alla ragazza ma odiava soprattutto che fosse quel ragazzino strano a farlo.

“Prova a dare nuovamente noia a Tim e giuro che ti passerà la voglia di lanciargli quelle occhiatacce.” La voce di Jason si era incupita, odiava il comportamento dell’altro e non voleva vedere Tim nuovamente con il viso pieno di paura.

“Perché altrimenti cosa fai?” Chiese Robert divertito, quel ragazzo sembrava pronto a difendere a spada tratta il suo amichetto e la cosa lo fece ridere di gusto per quanto erano patetici.

A quelle parole la mano di Jason scattò fino ad afferrare il colletto della felpa del ragazzo, lo spinse contro il muro e con l’espressione più truce che poteva avere gli intimò solo quattro parole ‘Stai lontano da lui!’  
Quando venne lasciato Robert era corroso dalla rabbia, l’intero corridoio era pieno e tutti avevano visto quello stronzo spingerlo contro il muro, ma chi si credeva di essere? Lasciò perdere per quella volta ignorando quel Jason che ora lo fissava in cagnesco e senza dire nulla si sistemò la felpa entrando in aula. “Non è finita qui.” Sibilò fra i denti mentre i suoi occhi si posavano sulla figura mingherlina di un moretto intento a chiacchierare.


	3. Capitolo 3

Se per Tim trovare Jason fu un sollievo, trovare un nemico in Robert fu una vera tortura; erano poche le volte in cui andava a lezione da solo ma quando lo faceva ecco che quel bulletto arrivava pronto a prenderlo a parole: “Dovresti smetterla di fingerti normale, lo sappiano tutti che sei un apatico di merda!”, “Nessuno ti vorrebbe attorno se non fosse per il tuo amichetto!” , “Non vedi che nessuno ti sopporta? Fai una buona cosa e vattene!”  
Timothy cercava di non pensarci ma quelle parole sembravano così vere, ogni singola parola sembrava essere uscita dalla sua mente, ogni singola parola era un coltello che gli si conficcava nelle costole e lo lasciava senza fiato per alcuni minuti. Il moretto doveva sempre prendersi qualche minuto dopo quelle ‘aggressioni’ verbali, il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata e il suo respiro si faceva più pesante, aveva sempre sofferto di attacchi di panico ma ogni volta che Robert lo prendeva in giro o lo sfotteva lui cercava di ricacciare giù quella paura che lo attanagliava e sperava che anche solo passare del tempo con Jason potesse aiutare.

Quel giorno non sembrava diverso, aveva salutato Jason dopo il suo allenamento e si stava dirigendo verso la classe di informatica, stava camminando piano stringendo piano la propria borsa quando Lauren gli si fermò davanti sorridendogli, Tim le sorrise di rimando e la seguì parlando del più e del meno con lei, erano diventati buoni amici o almeno buoni compagni di lezione e lavorare accanto a lei era rilassante.

Entrarono insieme nell’aula e presero posto uno accanto all’altro come erano soliti fare, solo che quella mattina una grossa mano aveva impedito a Tim di sedersi;il moretto venne spinto a terra mentre la sua borsa veniva buttata malamente accanto a lui, Robert se ne stava con lo sguardo cupo e la mano sulla sedia che prima era di Tim. “Ops non ti avevo proprio visto!”  
“Robert ma che problemi hai?” Lauren fu subito vicino a Tim aiutandolo ad alzarsi, si accertò che l’altro stesse bene poi senza dire nulla prese le proprie cose e si spostò con l’amico lontano da quel bulletto.

Tim sentì la paura avvolgerlo nuovamente ma dopo le parole della biondina e l’inizio della lezione riuscì finalmente a calmarsi lasciando nuovamente che quel principio di attacco di panico si fermasse sul nascere.

La lezione passò lenta, nonostante tutto il cuore di Tim però non aveva smessi di battere con forza, fu un po’ difficile seguire tutta la lezione ma il ragazzino ci provò con tutte le sue forze visto che poi avrebbe potuto rilassarsi a pranzo con Jason.

Quando tutti si alzarono Tim rimase qualche secondo fermo a finire di scrivere l’ultimo algoritmo, sentì Lauren dargli appuntamento in mensa e lui le rispose sorridendo e annuendo; quando finalmente anche l’ultima parte dell'esercizio fu finita il moretto prese le proprie cose e uscì dalla classe.

Una mano forte lo spinse con violenza contro la parete, le dita di Robert si erano strette attorno al colletto della sua felpa stringendogli un po’ troppo forte anche la gola, il panico si fece strada nel corpo di Tim che in un primo momento sembrò essere tornato bambino senza il suo apparecchio acustico, tutto si era fatto silenzioso e solo il pompare del suo cuore riusciva a strappare quel velo di oscuro silenzio.

“Ti sei messo contro la persona sbagliata! Ti ho detto di stare lontano da Lauren ma tu non mi hai dato ascolto, ma ora che non hai nessuno a proteggerti cosa farai? Non parli più, eh?” La voce del ragazzo era aspra e la maggior parte delle parole erano state sibilate, Tim era immobile, il suo corpo non voleva muoversi e il suo respiro stava venendo meno sia per colpa di quella stretta che per via della paura. 

“Vediamo se ora con questo capirai cosa devi fare, eh?” Quelle parole colpirono Tim come lo fece il pugno in pieno petto di Robert, il moretto fu lasciato andare e scivolò a terra mentre il suo corpo si stringeva sperando che quel forte dolore svanisse.

“Avvicinati nuovamente a Lauren e quello non sarò l’unico pugno che ti darò!” La promesso di Robert arrivò lieve alle orecchie di Tim, il ragazzo alzò appena lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vedere quel bullo e la sua banda andarsene via, tutti gli studenti lo guardavano ma nessuno osava avvicinarsi. Mi odiano tutti, se non fosse per Jason non avrei neppure un amico, nessuno si preoccupa se sono a terra; quelle affermazioni divennero quasi rumorose nella sua mente mentre il suo corpo si irrigidiva pronto a far scatenare una crisi di panico. 

Tim trovò un po’ di forza per alzarsi, doveva andarsene da lì e andare in un posto sicuro, un posto dove sarebbe potuto essere da solo; camminò incerto verso l’uscita del corridoio e poi prese la strada verso il dormitorio senza neppure guardare la direzione opposta dove si trovava la mensa, non pensò a Jason, a Lauren o agli altri, pensò solo che doveva nascondersi e camera sua era il posto più adatto.

Quando aprì la porta entrò subito, la chiuse con un calcio e non badò troppo di chiuderla a chiave visto che ormai le sue gambe avevano ceduto sotto il suo peso e l’aria nei suoi polmoni sembrò venire sempre meno facendogli venire i capogiri.

 

“Hai visto Tim? Doveva pranzare con me ma non è ancora arrivato.” Jason si guardò attorno confuso, l’amico non era mai in ritardo e visto che la sua lezione era con Lauren non capì perché lei fosse lì e lui ancora no.

“Quando sono uscita lui era a finire un esercizio, però dovrebbe già essere qui...” Aveva ammesso la biondina prima di guardarsi attorno.

Jason si avviò verso l’uscita della mensa e notò Peter, il ragazzo che faceva atletica con lui “Hey, per caso hai visto Tim venendo qui? Non è ancora arrivato ed è molto...”  
Peter impallidì “Sì l’ho visto mentre andava verso il dormitorio, non sembrava stare molto bene, erano pallido e sembrava camminare e respirare male… Credi che stia male?”

Jason non ascoltò tutta quella frase, quando la sua mente aveva immaginato Tim pallido e barcollante si era subito diretto verso il dormitorio sperando che l’altro fosse lì e soprattutto sperando che stesse bene.

 

La vista di Tim si era offuscata, la sua gola si era serrata e la poca aria che riusciva a ricevere sembrava sempre troppo poca, il suo corpo poi aveva iniziato a formicolare e tremare incontrollabilmente; era come se fosse in una bolla e ogni suono era rimasto al di fuori, ci furono diversi rumori ma sembravano così lontani e il moro non ci fece troppo caso, solo si sorpreso quando notò che la porta di camera sua era stata aperta e sulla soglia uno scioccato Jason lo stava guardando.

 

Jason corse subito verso Tim, lo guardò e sentì un forte dolore al petto, tutto sembrava come quel giorno, scosse il capo cercando di riprendersi e prese una mano fredda ti Tim portandosela al petto.  
“Hey Timmy sono io, devi ascoltare la mia voce ok? Respira con me, senti il mio respiro con la mano no? Lo senti il mio petto che si alza e abbassa? Ecco seguilo e imitalo...” Aveva parlato piano sperando che l’altro riuscisse a cogliere ogni parola, vederlo così pallido e con gli occhi rossi fu una coltellata nello stomaco per Jason.

“Forza Tim respira con me.” Nonostante il respiro di Jason fosse lento il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata, era spaventato ma ora doveva pensare a Tim, era lui quello che aveva più bisogno.

 

Il respiro di Timothy si fece man a mano più lento, nonostante questo gli costasse molto riuscì a regolarizzare il respiro con quello di Jason e dopo qualche minuti anche l’aria nei suoi polmoni sembrò tornare, il suo corpo tremava ancora ma le mani calde di Jason gli infusero un po’ di calore che lo aiutò a calmarsi e a far cessare, lentamente, quella crisi.

Si ritrovò steso sul letto mentre Jason era seduto per terra, la sua mente era vuota e il suo corpo era dolorante, ringraziò mentalmente l’amico per la sua prontezza e quando riuscì a parlare lasciò che quella domanda prendesse forma.

“Come sapevi come far passare un attacco di panico?” La voce di Tim era lieve ma Jason lo sentì perfettamente.

“Beh purtroppo ne ho visto uno davvero forte quando ero alle medie… E’ stata la mia prima volta e rivederti così mi ha fatto ricordare quel giorno...” La mente di Jason era concentrata sul viso di Tim, se avesse osato spostare lo sguardo si sarebbe ritrovato in terza media con un ragazzino accanto che annaspava e tremava.

Ci vollero diversi minuti prima che il moretto si riprendesse del tutto, il suo corpo aveva finalmente smesso di tremare e la sua mente era tornata piena di pensieri come prima, l’unica cosa che gli ricordava quello che aveva passato era il lieve indolenzimento del corpo e il dolore che si spandeva dal suo stomaco ad ogni movimento.

“Hai saltato il pranzo per colpa mia… Mi dispiace…” Disse Tim stringendosi nelle spalle, non voleva creare problemi a Jason solo perché lui si era fatto prendere dal panico.

“Non ci pensare! Il bar della scuola è sempre aperto e i panini che fanno lì sono buoni quindi no problem, solo vuoi dirmi che cos’è successo? Non vengono attacchi di panico per nulla e il tuo non era nessuno così piccolo!” Gli occhi di Jason si fissarono in quelli azzurri di Tim, notò che sembrava spaventato e voleva sapere cosa fosse stata la causa di tutto quello.

“N… Non lo so, è successo e basta...” Provò a dire Tim, non voleva coinvolgere Jason, sapeva bene quanto era impulsivo l’altro e se avesse fatto qualcosa per difenderlo probabilmente Robert lo avrebbe colpito di nuovo.

Lo sguardo di Jason si affilò, notò alcuni segni sulla gola di Tim e lui capì bene cosa fossero visto che per molti anni era una cosa che faceva consuetamente “Chi ti ha fatto del male?” La voce del moro era dura e non ammetteva altre bugie.

Tim sobbalzò stringendosi nelle spalle, non riuscì a dire nulla, abbassò lo sguardo e la paura sembrò tornare, fu solo grazie alla mano di Jason sulla sua che riuscì a parlare anche se incerto. “Robert...”  
“Dannazione lo sapevo! Giuro che gli spacco la faccia a quel figlio di puttana! Che cazzo ti ha fatto Tim?!” Jason si rese conto solo in quel momento che l’altro stava tremando così cercò di calmarsi alleggerendo il tono della voce “Scusami… Cosa ti ha fatto, puoi dirmelo ok?”

In un primo momento la mente di Timothy era tornata a qualche minuto fa, aveva sentito nuovamente la stretta sul collo e il muro contro la schiena, sentendo poi la voce di Jason calmarsi capì che era al sicuro in camera sua e che non era solo. “Mi ha spinto contro il muro e mi ha detto di lasciar stare Lauren… Poi mi ha dato un pugno sullo stomaco...”

Gli occhi di Jason si spalancarono, strinse con forza i pugni e sperò che il suo autocontrollo resistesse altrimenti sarebbe uscito a dare la caccia a quel rifiuto umano e gli avrebbe spezzato le braccia.

“Sto bene ora… Non devi dirgli nulla, starò lontano da Lauren e così lui non farà più nulla… Va tutto bene...” Provò a dire Tim anche se il suo cervello stava urlando che era solo una bugia.

“No non va tutto bene! Quel tizio è un cazzo di bullo e non la smetterà! Se non farai qualcosa lui continuerà e non ti lascerà vivere! Lo so bene credimi!” I pugni di Jason si strinsero sulle coperte del letto di Tim, doveva calmarsi o avrebbe rischiato di fare una strage, perché dovevano prendere di mira Tim? Perché proprio lui?  
“Jay, non preoccuparti… Anzi cerca di rilassarti stai tremando...” Tutta l’ansia di Tim era sparita e ora la sua paura era che Jason potesse sentirsi male o peggio andare da Robert…  
“Sto tremando perché so che quel Robert non la smetterà… Tim io non sono sempre stato una bella persona, non credo nemmeno di esserlo tutt’ora, sono stato come Robert e so bene cosa si prova a sentirsi forte quando chi hai davanti non sa o non può difendersi...” I ricordi di Jason erano usciti come un fiume in piena, la sua mente era affollata di immagini e solo la voce di Tim riuscì a distoglierlo da tutto quello.

“S… Sei qui… Mi hai aiutato, quindi non sei cattivo. Tutti abbiamo i nostri segreti e a volte è meglio che rimangano tali...” Quelle parole uscirono dalle labbra di Tim prima che un lieve sorriso spuntasse, non voleva che Jason si sentisse in colpa, ognuno fa degli sbagli e l’importante è rimediare.

“Per quanto io voglia crederti so che non è così, quando fai del male a qualcuno quello non si cancella, non si può riavvolgere il tempo e nonostante io cerchi in tutti i modi di migliorare so che quella parte della mia vita mi seguirà per sempre; quindi beh, prima che qualche voci possa arrivare a te...” Jason era sicuro che nessuno conoscesse il suo passato, nessuno in quella scuola lo conosceva da tanto tempo quindi non ci sarebbe stato pericolo, eppure nella sua mente l’ipotesi che qualcuno lo conoscesse e divulgasse quella tremenda verità su di lui lo attanagliava giorno dopo giorno. “Voglio raccontarti che tipo di persona ero, così potrai decidere se continuare a essere mio amico o no… E sappi che non ti giudicherò se mi dirai di non voler più essere mio amico.” Spiegò il moro accennano un lieve sorriso mentre il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata dalla paura.

 

 

 


	4. Capitolo 4

_ Era successo tutto quando era iniziata la prima media, aveva ritrovato gli amici di sempre e poi ne aveva conosciuti di nuovi; era sempre stato il ragazzo popolare, quello che le ragazze agognavano e quello che gli altri ragazzi invidiavano, aveva avuto un’infanzia fantastica e la scuola per lui non era mai stata un problema. _

_Tutto sembrava procedere bene finché in classe non era arrivato un nuovo ragazzo, non aveva nulla di strano all’apparenza ma dopo vari giorni Jason aveva scoperto il suo ‘segreto’, ogni volta che parlava le parole sembravano uscire e singhiozzi e questo succedeva sempre scatenando l’ilarità della classe.  
“Non è carino prendere in giro un ragazzino balbuziente.” Gli aveva detto la professoressa dopo averlo preso da parte perché aveva riso all’ennesimo discorso del ragazzo, il moro si era limitato ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, sorridere gentilmente e annuire, quel ragazzetto lo aveva messo nei guai solo perché aveva riso e ora l’avrebbe pagata._

_Fu con quello che tutto era iniziato, bastò quel rimproverò per scatenare la rabbia di Jason; prendeva in giro Oliver senza remore, anzi si divertiva un mondo a farlo e i suoi amici non erano da meno; in un primo momento erano solo parole dette durante l’uscita dalle lezioni “Hey Tartaglia anche oggi va t-t-t-tutto b-b-b-bene?” “Sai se continui a parlare così ci metterai due ore a fare un discorso sensato, sempre se quello che pensi è sensato.” “Non ti sembra ridicolo venire a scuola? Se io fossi in te mi nasconderei per sempre e imparerei a parlare!”_

 

_I giorni passavano e ormai quelle angherie erano diventate quasi normali per gli altri componenti della classe, Oliver era emarginato e nessuno voleva essere suo amico – soprattutto perché se qualcuno lo avesse avvicinato avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con Jason – il primo anno era passato e nonostante lo stress e l’ansia della scuola il ragazzo aveva continuato a presentarsi._

_Il secondo anno fu ancora più tremendo, Jason era ormai diventato un bulletto a tutti gli effetti e non era solo Oliver a finire sotto la sua mira ma anche altri studenti che avevano qualche problema: c’era chi era troppo timido e non parlava davanti agli altri, chi aveva dei capelli arancio carota – cosa molto particolare nella loro scuola –, persino chi aveva qualche difetto fisico non veniva risparmiato._

_ I professori avevano provato più e più volte a farlo ragionare, avevano provato a spiegargli che il bullismo era una cosa che poteva essere punita con l’espulsione ma nessuno aveva mai visto il suddetto ragazzo fare qualche azione spiacevole e le voci di corridoio non sarebbero bastate a espellerlo. _

_ Fu però durante il terzo anno che Jason capì cosa significava essere un bullo, da quando il terzo anno era iniziato si era ritrovato temuto in ogni angolo della scuola, nessuno osava andargli contro e lui adorava sentire quella paura negli altri; Oliver aveva cambiato classe ma questo non era riuscito a fermare il moro, ad ogni pausa si divertiva a torturarlo e questa volta non lo faceva solo con le parole: spinte, minacce e a volte persino qualche pugno arrivava contro il povero malcapitato che non seguiva le direttive di Jason. Per Oliver fu davvero un inferno, la sua ansia diventava insostenibile ogni volta che entrava a scuola, sapeva che anche quella mattina avrebbe dovuto fare quello che Jason gli diceva ma alcune volte era davvero difficile: c’erano mattine in cui doveva consegnargli il suo pranzo e ogni volta lo vedeva finire nel bidone della spazzatura mentre lui rimaneva a stomaco vuoto per tutto il giorno, altre volte invece doveva consegnargli i pochi soldi che aveva, altri ancora veniva preso a pugni solo perché aveva osato parlare con un professore di queste angherie; la situazione era diventata insostenibile e Oliver aveva iniziato ad avere un po’ troppi problemi con l’ansia, aveva provato a parlare con i suoi genitori, a chiedergli di farlo andare in un’altra scuola o almeno di dargli i soldi per andare da uno psicologo ma ogni volta che affrontava quell’argomento veniva bollato con “Stai facendo questo solo per ottenere attenzioni, non voglio spendere soldi per i tuoi capricci.” e così ormai aveva capito che l’unica soluzione era aspettare e sperare che quell’anno finisse in fretta. _

_Fu durante la seconda settimana di marzo che successe tutto, Oliver era arrivato a scuola in anticipo come sempre, stava percorrendo il corridoio verso l’aula di ginnastica quando una stretta ferrea lo spinse contro la fila di armadietti facendolo sobbalzare per la paura e per il dolore._

“ _Cerchi di scappare? Non ti sembra scortese andartene senza darmi il_ _ **mio**_ _pranzo?” Jason lo stava tenendo contro il ferro degli armadietti mentre il suo sguardo divertito stava facendo agitare il povero Oliver._

“ _O-o-o-oggi non ho a-a-a-a-avuto tempo di prepa-r-r-r-rarlo...” Provò a dire il ragazzo sentendo la paura attanagliarlo._

_Jason si incupì, le sue labbra si incresparono in un broncio prima di sbattere il pugno a pochi centimetri dalla testa di Oliver “E io cosa dovrei fare allora? Credi che io possa passare l’intera giornata senza mangiare? Sei davvero egoista, ma so che rimedierai dandomi i tuoi soldi.”_

_Oliver tremò, quella mattina si era dimenticato di chiedere i soldi del pranzo a sua madre e anche lui avrebbe dovuto passare l’intera giornata senza cibo “N-n-n-n-non li ho...”_

_ Jason scattò, la sua mano si strinse contro il collo del povero malcapitato tanto da alzarlo di qualche cm da terra “Non sai davvero fare niente di utile! Dovresti crepare e basta!” Quelle parole uscirono aspre dalle sue labbra, lasciò andare il collo del ragazzo e poco prima di assestargli un pugno si fermò preso dal panico: Oliver era diventato pallido ed era scivolato a terra in preda a dei forti tremori, il suo respiro era raschiato e rumoroso e il suo petto si alzava e abbassava ad un ritmo innaturale; gli occhi blu del moro si fissarono prima sul corpo del ragazzo poi sul corridoio incerto su cosa fare, se lo avesse lasciato solo sarebbe morto? Cosa gli stava succedendo? _

“ _Che sta succedendo?” La voce squillante di una professoressa arrivò come una doccia fredda alle orecchie di Jason, il moro si voltò e schiuse le labbra per parlare ma la donna lo ignorò bellamente troppo impegnata a calmare Oliver._

_ Ci vollero quasi quindici minuti per far calmare il ragazzo, la professoressa chiamò la madre di Oliver e un’ambulanza, per sicurezza, quando si voltò verso Jason il suo sguardo era pieno di paura e di rabbia “Cosa gli hai fatto, eh? Questa è la volta buona che ti faccio espellere, ho la prova che non fai altro che torturare questo povero ragazzo e non mi importa se il corpo insegnanti non sarà con me, farò tutto il possibile per non farti finire quest’anno!” _

_Jason impallidì, il suo corpo era immobile dalla paura, non era certo se fosse per la visione di Oliver così o per le parole della professoressa, sapeva solo che aveva paura e che non voleva più assistere a una scena del genere, schiuse le labbra sperando di riuscire a dire qualcosa ma una voce tremante lo precedette._

“ _M-m-mi ha aiutato… Non è co-o-o-o-lpa sua...” Oliver stava cercando di parlare e quando pronunciò quelle parole Jason lo fissò come se avesse appena parlando una lingua aliena, era lui la causa di tutto e ora l’altro lo difendeva? Forse lo aveva fatto per paura? Jason provò disgusto per se stesso, era arrivato al punto che chiunque aveva paura di lui e solo in quel momento capì che quello che aveva fatto era totalmente sbagliato._

_Passarono i giorni e l’intera scuola seppe di quella storia, per tutti fu strano sentire che Jason aveva aiutato Oliver durante un attacco di panico ma il moro non diede spiegazioni, iniziò a non parlare più con nessuno e in pochi mesi tutti gli ‘amici’ che aveva sparirono lasciandolo completamente solo in una scuola che lo temeva e odiava._

_Oliver non tornò più a scuola e Jason dopo vari mesi e vari ripensamenti decise di presentarsi a casa sua per scusarsi, sapeva che delle semplici parole non sarebbero bastate ma almeno voleva provarci; quando vide il ragazzo aprire la porta si sentì uno stupido, sul viso di Oliver c’era solo stupore e una lieve paura._

“ _So che sono l’ultima persone che vuoi vedere ma volevo chiederti scusa per tutto, so che ormai non serve a nulla farlo ma mi sentivo in dovere di dirtelo...” Jason abbassò lo sguardo e si voltò pronto ad andarsene ma una voce più sicura di come la ricordava lo fermò._

“ _Non posso dirti che ti pe-e-e-e-erdono, non credo di riuscirsi almeno non ora, però una cosa buona l’hai fatta, mi hai spronato ad andare avanti. Ora frequento una nuova scuola e ho iniziato un corso con una logo-p-p-p-pedista e ora riesco a parlare senza troppi problemi o quasi… Però sono contento che tu sia venuto a chiedermi scusa, vuol dire che forse hai capito di aver sbagliato.” Quelle parole sorpresero Jason, si limitò a guardare Oliver con le labbra appena schiuse, era lui ad aver sbagliato e l’altro faceva bene a non perdonarlo, non se lo meritava; si salutarono e tornarono alle loro vite, Jason finì le medie e iniziò le superiori da solo, nessuno dei suoi vecchi amici provò a riallacciare i rapporti con lui e lui non ci fece troppo caso._

 

“Questo è quanto, non sono fiero di quello che ho fatto, non so spiegarti il perché ma quando facevo quelle azioni mi sentivo forte, sentivo come se potessi spaccare il mondo e nessuno potesse fare nulla per impedirmelo… Ora che sai tutto non devi continuare a essere mio amico, non sono stato e probabilmente non sono tutt’ora una brava persona quindi se deciderai di avere qualche altro amico lo capirò.”

Timothy assimilò tutte quelle informazioni, ok Jason non era stato uno stinco di santo alle medie ma ora era lì, ora era pronto a difenderlo e aiutarlo e questo non bastava a dimostrare che era cambiato? La mente del moretto era divisa, una parte razionale lo stava mettendo in guarda sul ragazzo che aveva di fronte ‘Ti farà del male!’ ‘Stai attento!’ ‘Non puoi fidarti!’, eppure la parte dettata dal suo cuore sembrava fidarsi ciecamente di Jason, non provava paura come quando era davanti a Robert, anzi si sentiva al sicuro con lui.

“Io penso che ognuno ha i suoi scheletri nell’armadio, l'importante è migliorare, tu lo hai fatto quindi non smetterò di essere tuo amico solo perché in passato hai fatto qualche sbaglio.”

Jason sentì il cuore battergli all’impazzata, avrebbe abbracciato Tim se non avesse rischiato di fargli male per via del pugno che Robert gli aveva dato, si limitò però a sorridergli e a proporgli di andare a prendere il pranzo per entrambi e mangiare in camera del moretto e beh quest’ultimo non poté non accettare.


	5. Capitolo 5

I giorni erano continuati lenti, il dolore al petto era man mano sparito e al suo posto vi era solo una macchia violacea a testimonianza che Lauren era ormai off limits per Timothy, il moretto si sentiva male ogni volta che doveva evitarla ma ci teneva alla propria pelle e non voleva provare nuovamente i pugni di Robert.  
Un giorno quando arrivò in aula di informatica trovò Jason intento a parlare con la biondina, Tim sentì una strana sensazione allo stomaco e sperò con tutto il cuore che il più grande non stesse parlando alla ragazza del suo incontro ravvicinato con Robert; bastò l'arrivo di quest’ultimo per far tremare il moretto che subito si strinse nelle spalle appiattendosi contro la parete mentre l’ansia tornava prepotente ad avvolgerlo, quasi non si accorse che i due si erano mossi dal centro del corridoio e si erano avvicinati al nuovo arrivato.  


“Sei uno stupido o cosa?! Prendertela con Tim solo perché parla con me? Tu hai dei problemi Robert! Io non voglio più avere nulla a che fare con te!” Le parole di Lauren arrivarono graffianti alle orecchie di Tim che guardò scioccato quella scena con un misto di ansia e paura.

La seconda voce che gli arrivò alle orecchie fu quella profonda di Jason che quasi lo fece tremare da quanto sembrava minacciosa. “Prova a toccare nuovamente Tim e ti giuro che ti farò passare la voglia di torturare le persone!”

Robert ridacchiò a quell’ultimo affronto, i suoi occhi si fissarono prima su Jason poi andarono verso di lui, che ancora era fermo contro la parete incapace di muovere un muscolo. “Il ragazzino deve capire il suo posto e devi capirlo anche tu. Ah e per la cronaca, ormai nella scuola gira la voce che lui sia la tua puttanella, quindi se fossi in te starei attento con gli atteggiamenti troppo intimi, questo mina la tua mascolinità.” Quella battutina uscì con una risata divertita, Robert fu pronto a voltarsi ma una mano si strinse con forza sulla sua gola spingendolo contro la parete.

“Parla nuovamente male di Tim, fagli del male o dagli ancora noia e ti giuro che questa sarà l’ultima cosa che farai!” Il corpo di Jason si era mosso da solo, la sua mente si era annebbiata e una rabbia si era fatta strada dentro di lui corrodendolo; come si permetteva quel gradasso di parlare così di Tim? Come si permetteva di fargli del male? Per Jason quella reazione fu strana, forse aveva esagerato a prendersela così per un amico, eppure la sua mente gli urlava solo di proteggere Tim, gli urlava che non voleva più vederlo in quello stato e che l’unica cosa che voleva vedere sul suo viso delicato era un sorriso come quello che gli donava ogni volta dopo gli allenamenti.

La mano di Jason lasciò libero Robert che tossendo si massaggiò il collo e fulminò con lo sguardo il moro, con un suono stizzito entrò nell’aula e si mise seduto mentre la rabbia gli ribolliva dentro.  


Timothy che fino a quel momento era rimasto immobile a guardare quella scena scosse piano il capo mentre Jason si avvicinava.

“Non dovevi farlo… Continuerà a torturarmi, avrà un motivo in più per prendersela con me.” La sua voce tremava e il suo colorito da roseo stava diventando sempre più pallido.

“Hey, tranquillo. Ti prometto che non lo farà più, ti starò sempre vicino ok? Non ti lascerò nemmeno un minuto e Robert non potrà nemmeno avvicinarsi a te.” La mano di Jason si era mossa come attratta da una forza stana, si era posata sulla guancia ormai pallida dell’amico e gli aveva sorriso, perché si sentiva così protettivo? Forse voleva solo riscattarsi? Voleva aiutare Tim così da potersi sentire bene con la propria coscienza? La sua mano scivolò giù come se quel pensiero lo avesse scottato, accennò un sorriso e senza aggiungere altro se ne andò.  


La mente di Jason era piena di dubbi, piena di domande che probabilmente non avrebbero mai avuto una risposta, tutto quello che sapeva era che ogni volta che Tim era vicino lui si sentiva strano e non era ancora sicuro se la cosa gli  facesse piacere o meno.

 

Tim si staccò dalla parete e avanzò lentamente verso l’aula, la pura era ancora padrona dentro di lui e il battito del suo cuore sembrava quasi sovrastare ogni suono presente nell’aula; quel giorno, forse per l’ansia, la lezione fu difficile da capire, le parole sembravano scivolare via incomplete dalle labbra del professore e per il moretto fu davvero difficile capire bene ogni passaggio.

Quando la lezione finì Robert uscì per primo, l’ansia di Timothy si alleggerì e diventò ancora più leggera quando uscendo notò che Jason era poggiato alla parete ad aspettarlo.

 

I giorni erano passati e nonostante seguire le lezione fosse diventato più complicato Tim non si perse d’animo, la sua routine era cambiata nuovamente e lui si sentiva più felice e anche più al sicuro: Jason lo accompagnava a ogni lezione andandolo poi a prendere quando questa finiva, gli allenamenti del moro erano sempre più frequenti e Tim poteva passare le ore buche a guardarlo mentre correva, il moretto riuscì perfino a captare qualche voce di corridoio che parlava di una nuova coppia, una coppia formata da due ragazzi, ma Tim non riuscì a capire bene chi fossero i fortunati, peccato che tutto gli divenne chiaro qualche giorno più tardi.

 

Jason era stato trattenuto dal suo coach e Tim si era diretto da solo alla sua prossima lezione, nonostante le lamentele del più alto; aveva trovato posto in prima fila, aveva tirato fuori il materiale per scrivere poi aveva aspettato pazientemente l’arrivo del professore.

Tutto filava liscio, la lezione era sempre difficile da capire ma grazie all’aiuto di Lauren fu tutto abbastanza più chiaro, i problemi arrivarono quando la lezione finì: Tim prese le proprie cose poi si diresse verso l’uscita ma due forti braccia lo alzarono e lo trascinarono fuori dall’aula fino ai bagni, nonostante le sue minacce e il suo dimenarsi quelle braccia non lasciarono la presa finché non furono in un posto sicuro lontano dagli occhi indiscreti degli altri.

“Sai credo che tu non abbia afferrato bene quello che ti ho detto la scorsa volta.”

_ Robert  _ la mente di Tim proferì quel nome con paura mentre il ragazzo si metteva di fronte a lui ghignando.

“Prima mi sarei incazzato perché Lauren sembra essersi affezionata a te e beh pensavo tu la ricambiassi, ma ora, ora che il tuo piccolo segreto è stato svelato la cosa mi fa incazzare ancora di più! Come osa un finocchio come te continuare a illuderla così? Non ti fai schifo a essere così contro natura? Non ti fai schifo a farti vedere nei corridoi quando tutta la scuola sa che tu e Jason ve la fate insieme?”  
“Non è vero io e Jah…” Le parole di Tim gli soffocarono sulle labbra quando un pugno lo colpì in pieno stomaco facendolo barcollare, le due braccia lo tennero in piedi ma non fu certo che fosse un gesto gentile.

“Non ti ho dato il permesso di parlare, finocchio. Ora vedi la mia famiglia ha molti cani, addestriamo cani come Rottweiler o come Pitbull e se ho capito una cosa della vita è che se vuoi far capire qualcosa a qualcuno devi usare mano ferma proprio come si fa con i cani. Tu sei una cagna insolente e visto che la scorsa volta non ti è bastata la lezione direi che è arrivato il momento di rinfrescarti le idee.” Robert fece un cenno ai due ragazzi che lo stavano tenendo, uno dei due gli posò con forza una mano sulla bocca stando attento a non coprire troppo il naso per lasciarlo respirare, l’altro invece gli prese entrambi i polsi tenendoglieli dolorosamente fermi dietro la schiena; Tim ebbe solo il tempo di guardare il suo carceriere con orrore prima di sentire il corpo dolere sotto le percosse di Robert.

 

“Hey Lauren, Tim non è alla sua solita lezione di Matematica, tu lo hai visto?” Jason stava iniziando a sentire l’ansia attanagliargli lo stomaco, perché il ragazzino sembrava sparito nel nulla per la seconda volta?

“No, è uscito dall’aula dopo di me ma poi sembra come sparito, vado a sentire se qualcuno lo ha visto.” Disse la ragazza andando verso un gruppo di amiche.

“Hai perso qualcosa Jason?” La voce divertita di Robert arrivò alle sue orecchie facendogli ribollire il sangue, perché non ci aveva pensato? Perché non aveva pensato a quel viscido?  
“Dov’è Tim?” Più che una richiesta sembrò un’ordine, la voce ferma di Jason divenne quasi graffiante nel porre quella domanda.

“Oh beh l’ultima volta che l’ho visto era nel bagno vicino all’aula di informatica, se non riesce ancora a muoversi dovrebbe essere ancora lì.” Una risata sguaiata irruppe dalle labbra di Robert che guardò Jason divertito.

Il moro non ci pensò due volte, sferrò un pugno secco sul viso dell’altro e sentì un sonoro crack accompagnato da un urlo di dolore, guardò il viso rosso di Robert che tentava di toccarsi il naso palesemente rotto mentre dei rivoli di sangue gli colavano dalle narici.

Jason si diresse di corsa verso il bagno che gli aveva indicato il ragazzo e quando entrò gli si gelò il sangue nel vedere quella scena: Tim stava barcollando mentre cercava di tamponare con dei fazzoletti e dell’acqua i lividi che aveva sul viso; il moro mosse qualche passo verso di lui ma quando provò ad allungare una mano una voce lo bloccò.  
“Non toccarmi!” La voce di Tim era spezzata, sembrava sul punto di piangere, solo in quel momento Jason si accorse dei suoi occhi rossi e del fatto che ogni volta che faceva un movimento il piccoletto sibilava dal dolore.

“Tim io… Mi dispiace non dovevo lasciarti solo… Devi dirlo agli insegnanti non puoi continuare così...” La voce di Jason era flebile, aveva paura che un solo rumore troppo forte potesse sgretolare il corpo di Tim come se fosse fatto di vetro.

“E’… E’ colpa tua… Se non ti avessi mai incontrato, se non ti fossi avvicinato a me, se non avessi parlato con Robert tutto questo non sarebbe successo!” Timothy non capì se era la rabbia, il dolore o la paura a parlare, ma quelle parole stavano uscendo fuori e sembravano più taglienti di un coltello.

“Tim non dire così ti prego, io ci tengo molto a te, ho capito che io...” Jason si sentiva pronto, era sicuro di aver capito, voleva finalmente dirlo anche a Tim ma l’altro lo interruppe lasciando quel discorso a metà.

“Tu cosa?! Hai sempre e solo voluto avere la coscienza pulita! Speravi che aiutando uno sfigato come me tutto il tuo passato sparisse ma non è così! Sei esattamente come Robert e lo sarai per sempre!” Quelle parole uscirono assieme a dei singhiozzi, il moretto sentì le lacrime calde bagnargli il viso e tutto quel dolore e quella frustrazione uscirono assieme ad esse.

Jason abbassò lo sguardo, aveva ragione, Timothy aveva ragione e tutto quello che lui aveva pensato era solo una menzogna; si diede dello stupido, nonostante continuasse a negarlo era quella la verità, era quello che la sua mente continuava a urlargli ogni volta che passava del tempo con Tim, aveva sentito strane sensazioni assieme a lui ma ormai la verità era uscita fuori e lui non poteva fare altro se non accettarla.

“Mi dispiace...” Riuscì a dire con la voce rotta prima di uscire dal bagno e probabilmente anche dalla vita del ragazzo.

Tim si portò le mani al viso, si stropicciò gli occhi arrossati e con fatica si trascinò verso i dormitori, ringraziò che fosse l’ora di pausa così non trovò nessuno nei corridoi, quando arrivò nella sua stanza si lasciò cadere delicatamente sul letto e lasciò che tutte quelle lacrime trattenute potessero uscire fuori; la sua mente era piena di pensieri, pensieri così rumorosi che gli fecero venire il mal di testa, portò le mani alle orecchie e quando si tolse gli apparecchi il suo mondo tornò silenzioso, solo i suoi pensieri erano gli unici che continuavano a fare un rumore assordante.


	6. Capitolo 6

Erano passati almeno venti giorni, venti giorni in cui l’unica cosa che poteva vedere era l’infermeria – l’infermiera aveva chiesto più volte la causa di quei lividi ma Timothy continuava a dirle che era scivolato dalle scale e lei faceva finta di credergli –, la sua stanza e il bar della scuola dove sgattaiolava senza farsi notare per prendere qualcosa da mangiare, almeno quando il suo stomaco non era troppo dolorante.

Quando i lividi sparirono Tim decise di uscire tornando alla sua normale routine: questa volta però non c’erano amici ad attenderlo e sopratutto non c’era Jason.  
Il moretto era tornato al suo isolamento forzato, non aveva badato troppo agli amici che Jason gli aveva presentato e che in quei giorni cercavano di parlargli, aveva ignorato ogni approccio di Lauren e ben presto tutti tornarono a evitarlo; due occhi blu scuro però osservavano quel ragazzino gracile e fin troppo solo mentre camminava nei corridoi, lo osservarono mentre sgattaiolava al bar e velocemente tornava nella sua stanza come un topolino spaventato, Jason sentiva il cuore stringersi ogni volta che posava gli occhi su Tim, nonostante le parole di quest’ultimo lo avessero ferito, lui era sicuro che fossero veritiere e che tutti quei sentimenti che aveva sentito crescere fossero solo frutto della sua immaginazione  o del suo senso di colpa.

 

Le lezioni era continuate anche durante la sua assenza e rimettersi in pari fu davvero difficile visto che nessuno osava parlargli, durante quei giorni si accorse anche che il suo udito sembrava essere calato e la sua paura più grande tornò a farsi strada nella sua mente e nel suo cuore; resistette altri dieci giorni in quel nuovo inferno poi decise che era ormai arrivata l’ora di prendere una decisione.

 

Jason era passato più volte di fronte alle aule dove Tim doveva essere, ogni volta però notava un banco vuoto e il suo cuore sembrava incrinarsi sempre di più; provò persino a chiedere informazioni a Lauren o ad altri ragazzi che seguivano i corsi del moretto ma tutti gli dettero la solita identica risposta: ‘E’ da almeno due giorni che non viene più a lezione.’  
Il moro si stava preoccupando, era persino arrivato a sostare di fronte alla stanza del ragazzo nella speranza di sapere se stesse bene ma quando, dopo un intero giorno, non lo aveva visto uscire aveva capito che Tim non era più nella scuola.

Nella mente del ragazzo passarono le peggiori ipotesi, forse il moretto aveva deciso di mollare? Forse Robert lo aveva picchiato nuovamente questa volta facendogli molto più male? Forse aveva deciso di andarsene solo per stare lontano da lui? La mente di Jason era così piena di domande ma decise che l’unica riposta l’avrebbe trovata solamente andando a indagare alla fonte.

Quando entrò in segreteria lo fece con il suo sorriso migliore mentre il suo cuore batteva all’impazzata.  
“Salve, è da un po’ che non ci vediamo, tutto bene?” Chiese rivolto verso la segretaria che gli aveva consegnato i vari fogli al suo arrivo in quell’università.

“Benissimo caro, tu? Spero tu ti trovi bene.” La donna gli sorrise bonariamente sistemandosi gli occhiali sul naso prima di tornare a guardare una pila di documenti.

“Bene, grazie… Ehm le volevo chiedere un favore, un mio caro amico è assente da qualche giorno e vorrei portargli gli appunti visto che me li ha chiesti, solo mi sono dimenticato di chiedergli l’indirizzo quindi volevo sapere se lei poteva fare uno strappo alla regola e magari dirmelo… So che per la privacy non si potrebbe fare ma vede è un caro amico e mi dispiacerebbe farlo rimanere indietro solo per un mio errore...” Jason sperò che la donna non lo cacciasse via malamente, sapeva che quella scusa non reggeva molto visto che beh poteva mandare un messaggio al suo ‘amico’ e chiedergli l’indirizzo, però sperò che la segretaria provasse pietà per lui e gli concedesse quel favore.

La donna si tolse gli occhiali, li posò sulla pila di fogli e si pizzicò il ponte del naso sospirando. “Puoi anche smetterla di guardarmi con quegli occhioni, farò un’eccezione ma che sia la prima e ultima volta anche perché se qualcuno lo scopre posso dire addio al mio posto.” Borbottò guardando il ragazzo di fronte a lei.

Jason non si era neppure accorto di aver fatto un’espressione quasi implorante e accennò un sorriso annuendo velocemente. “Sarò muto come un pesce! La ringrazio infinitamente, il mio amico si chiama Timothy Drake.” Il moro ringraziò mentalmente la sua memoria perché se si fosse dimenticato il cognome di Tim sarebbe stato in guai seri.

 

Quando Jason arrivò di fronte alla grande villetta si ritrovò quasi senza fiato, i suoi erano di umili origini ma Timothy sembrava essere di un altro livello; suonò con un po’ di ansia al campanello e aspettò che qualcuno gli aprisse.

Una donna dai capelli corti neri fece capolino dalla porta e guardò il ragazzo con aria interrogativa. “Sì desidera?”  
“Salve signora, mi chiamo Jason sono un amico di Timothy… Mi chiedevo se era in casa...” Mormorò il ragazzo sperando di non venir malamente mandato via.

La donna si aprì in un sorriso dolce e si fece da parte facendo cenno a Jason di entrare “Oh certo, Tim non porta molto spesso gli amici a casa ma sono sempre felice di fare la loro conoscenza, io sono Janet, è una piacere conoscerti.” Janet chiuse la porta dietro di loro appena il ragazzo mise piede in casa poi gli indicò le scale dicendo che Timothy era nella sua stanza al piano di sopra.

 

Jason bussò alla porta in mogano e dopo qualche secondo decise di aprirla sperando di non indispettire Tim, quando riuscì a vedere l’interno della stanza rimase senza fiato: la stanza era enorme, più grande persino del salotto di casa sua, ma la cosa che lo fece restare di sasso fu Timothy: aveva i capelli tirati dietro le orecchie e ora riusciva a vedere bene due piccoli apparecchi marroncini che gli spuntavano dal padiglione auricolare.

Quando Tim si accorse di lui rimase immobile, passarono almeno due minuti a fissarsi prima che uno dei due riuscisse a dire qualcosa.

“Non pensavo di rivederti...” Ammise il moretto stringendosi nelle spalle.

“Tim io non lo sapevo… Non ci ero arrivato… Sono stato così stupido a non capirlo, i segnali erano chiari ma io ero troppo… Stupido...” Jason si avvicinò piano all’amico guardandolo come se fosse una bambola di porcellana troppo fragile da rompersi al minimo soffio di vento.

Il moretto ci mise qualche secondo per decifrare quelle parole, ormai si limitava a leggere il labiale e quando il significato gli arrivò forte e chiaro si lasciò sfuggire una lieve risatina, non c’era nulla di divertente era solo una risata nervosa, ma almeno un po’ dello stress accumulato sembrava essere sparito con quel gesto. “Beh non volevo che nessuno lo sapesse, quindi sono contento che tu non te ne sia accorto...”

Jason scosse il capo dandosi nuovamente dello stupido “Non voglio che pensi che sono qui perché voglio farmi bello agli occhi degli altri, non mi importa cosa pensano gli altri di me, mi importa solo sapere come stai tu.” Quelle parole erano uscite senza freni lasciando il moro senza fiato dopo averle dette.

Il padrone di casa non riuscì a non sorridere appena “Mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto in bagno, ero spaventato e ferito, volevo dare la colpa a qualcuno e l’ho data a te che non hai fatto nulla di male… Mi dispiace davvero...” Mormorò piano abbassando lo sguardo “Però volevo ringraziarti, mi hai dato la forza di farmi degli amici anche se li ho persi nuovamente e soprattutto mi hai dato la forza di fare un passo importante.” Timothy sorrise mostrando quasi con orgoglio i suoi apparecchi acustici “Ho deciso di sottopormi all’intervento per un impianto cocleare.”

Gli occhi di Jason si spalancarono a quelle parole, non sapeva cosa dire o fare, assimilò parola per parola sorridendo contagiato dal sorriso dell’amico. “Quello che hai detto, l’impianto è una cosa pericolosa?” Perché l’unica cosa che riusciva a chiedere era quello? Perché l’unico pensiero ora era la paura di perdere quel ragazzino?

Timothy si grattò nervosamente la nuca abbassando lo sguardo verso le sue scarpe “Beh è un intervento, c’è la possibilità di un’emorragia ma il medico che mi opererà è esperto e io mi fi...”

“Non farlo! Se il tuo udito peggiorerà io sarò le tue orecchie! Ti prego non rischiare!” Quelle parole erano uscite impetuose interrompendo persino il discorso di Tim.

Il moretto sorrise dolcemente alzando lo sguardo verso l’amico “Non vogliono più essere un peso per nessuno, quando avrò quell’impianto potrò sentire nuovamente senza problemi. Sai mi mancava sentire la sua voce e voglio sentirla bene la prossima volta.” Le guance di Tim si scaldarono dopo aver detto quelle parole e anche le guance di Jason fecero lo stesso.  
Continuarono a parlare come se quella litigata non ci fosse mai stata, come se Robert non fosse mai esistito e come se quegli istanti potessero essere gli ultimi che avrebbero trascorso assieme; mancava un mese all’intervento di Timothy e Jason quando uscì dalla sua casa si diresse verso il centro con una sola idea in testa: poter comunicare con Tim anche senza usare parole, se c’era anche una minima possibilità che quell’intervento non andasse per il verso giusto lui voleva essere preparato e voleva far sì che l’amico lo capisse anche il suo udito.


	7. Capitolo 7

Erano ormai passati dieci giorni, Timothy non era tornato all’università e Jason era indaffarato per seguire le lezioni, si limitava solo a non perdere gli allenamenti del club di atletica, almeno quello lo avrebbe aiutato a sfogare quell’ansia che sentiva crescere ogni giorni di più; da quando aveva scoperto il piccolo segreto di Tim si era sentito uno stupido, non ci era arrivato in tutti quei mesi eppure i segnali ora gli sembravano chiari.

Quando incontrò Lauren e gli altri decise di raccontare una mezza verità, disse a tutti che Tim stava male e che sarebbe tornato forse tra qualche mese e soprattutto spiegò che il comportamento avuto dal moretto nelle ultime settimane era normale vista la sua condizione, tutti sembrarono capire e anzi chiesero più volte a Jason di salutare Timothy, se lo avesse visto,  e di consegnargli i vari appunti delle lezioni così da non restare troppo indietro.

 

Per Tim fu stranamente facile passare i giorni a casa, Jason andava da lui almeno una volta al giorno e quasi sempre arrivava con degli appunti di giornata e a volte qualche dolcetto al caffè – il gusto preferito del ragazzino – era ormai diventa un’abitudine vedere il più alto in giro per casa sua e sua madre ormai sembrava essersi abituata fin troppo a quella presenza.

 

“Non avrei mai pensato di vederti sorridere così, sono felice che Jason sia il tuo ragazzo.” Disse la madre sorridendo felice prima di passare le dita affusolate fra i capelli scuri del figlio.

Timothy si allontanò di scatto come se quel tocco lo avesse scottato poi guardò la madre scioccato e imbarazzato.

“Jason non è il mio ragazzo!” Quasi urlò riuscendo a sentire bene la propria voce visto il tono.

Janet scoppiò una risata cristallina prima di guardare il ragazzo così simile a lei “Davvero? Allora puoi anche spiegarmi il perché di quelle guance rosse ogni volta che Jason è con te?”

Tim abbassò lo sguardo stringendosi nelle spalle, non voleva farlo notare, in realtà fino a qualche settimana prima neppure lui sapeva di provare quelle cose ma poi quei sentimenti lo avevano travolto e lui non aveva potuto fare altro se non accettarli. “Jason mi piace… Ma lui non lo sa...” Ammise alzando lo sguardo verso la madre “Non ti da fastidio che mi piaccia un ragazzo?” Era una domanda che gli premeva da molto, lui non si era mai considerato etero, gay o altro, solo da quando Jason era arrivato nella sua vita il suo cuore sembrava averlo scelto.

“Perché dovrebbe darmi fastidio il fatto che mio figlio ha trovato l’amore? Jason è un bravo ragazzo e vedo che ti tratta bene quindi a me basta questo.” Janet si avvicinò al figlio e lo strinse piano a se posandogli un lieve bacio sulla fronte “Sai forse non dovrei dirtelo ma penso che tu piaccia molto a Jason.” Ammise trattenendo una piccola risatina quando vide il moretto diventare nuovamente rosso come un pomodoro maturo.

 

La routine di Jason era cambiata nuovamente: la mattina seguiva – come poteva – le lezioni, a volte dopo pranzo si fermava al club di atletica e nel tardi pomeriggio andava in centro per seguire le sue lezioni sul linguaggio dei segni, da quando aveva scoperto il problema di Timothy si era deciso a fare qualcosa per poter comunicare con lui senza far faticare troppo l’altro.

Quando arrivò all’istituto per sordomuti fu accolto dalla solita donna che si trovava alla reception, gli rivolse un sorriso bonario poi lo salutò con la mano, Jason ricambiò sorridendo prima di prendere la rampa di scale e salire al secondo piano: quel giorno avrebbero dovuto imparare le frasi da usare in una conversazione con una persona amica tra le varie frasi vi erano i classici ‘Come stai?’ oppure ‘E’ molto bello il tempo oggi’, ‘Ti stanno bene quei vestiti’ e infine il comune ‘Ti voglio bene’. Jason si sentì strano nel replicare con i segni quelle tre semplici parole, pensò a co me avrebbe reagito Tim se glielo avesse detto e le sue guance si scaldarono  al solo pensiero, più e più volte aveva fatto i conti con quei sentimenti che sembravano sopraffarlo, si era trovato più volte a dare qualche spiegazione strana come ‘magari è solo una forte amicizia’ oppure ‘non è forse il mio cervello che si sente in colpa e mi fa sentire così?’ quando però quelle domande sembrarono solo stupide parole capì che quei sentimenti non erano frutto di qualcosa di amicizia o sensi di colpa ma erano solamente dettati da qualcosa che lui conosceva davvero poco: l’amore.

Molte volte si era trovato a pensare a Tim, quando lo vedeva sorridere il suo cuore faceva le capriole e quando l’altro gli si avvicinava, magari solo per provare a capire le sue parole, ecco che Jason diventava magicamente un pezzo di marmo; si sentiva così attratto da quel moretto che aveva paura di mostrare troppo quel sentimento, aveva paura che l’altro lo allontanasse magari perché disgustato o irritato da quella cosa e quel pensiero non faceva altro che invadere la sua mente impedendo al suo cuore di aprirsi e dichiarare apertamente quei sentimenti.

 

I giorni erano passati e purtroppo il giorno dell’operazione era vicino: Jason uscì da scuola con il cuore che batteva, era agitato per l’indomani visto che sarebbe andato in ospedale con Janet per supportare e aspettare la riuscita dell’operazione di Tim e poi c’era anche un altro pensiero che gli faceva contorcere lo stomaco: avrebbe chiesto qualche aiuto alla sua insegnate del linguaggio dei segni così finalmente avrebbe potuto parlare a Tim senza troppi problemi.

 

Il giorno era ormai giunto, Timothy fu accompagnato da sua madre e Jason in ospedale, li salutò con l’ansia che gli bloccava il respiro e fu portato in una stanza dove gli furono fatte varie iniezioni per farlo addormentare, ricordò solo le parole del medico che dopo un sorriso dolce, con il linguaggio dei segni, gli augurò ‘buonanotte’ poi il suo mondo divenne buio e vuoto.

 

Jason e Janet erano rimasti fuori nella sala d’attesa  parlarono del più e del meno sperando che quelle 3 ore passassero in fretta, Janet si assentò qualche minuto per prendere un caffè a entrambi e poco dopo il medico uscì fuori sorridendo guardando la donna.

“L’intervento è andato bene, ora dobbiamo vedere come va l’impianto interno, ci potrebbe essere un rigetto dell’apparecchio ma è una cosa rara e noi siamo fiduciosi. Tra circa mezz’ora sposteremo Timothy nel reparto di degenza quindi vi consiglio di fare una pausa e poi salire da lui, come saprete bene non potrà sentirvi, l’apparecchio verrà messo in funzione tra 3 o 4 giorni dipende da come si riprenderà il paziente quindi vi consiglio di parlare molto piano sperando che il ragazzo sia totalmente cosciente da leggere le vostre labbra o magari di usare il linguaggio dei segni.”  
Janet annuì e subito strinse la mano al dottore sorridendo felice mentre alcune lacrime le rigavano il viso, si era tenuta tutta l’ansia dentro e ora, sapendo che suo figlio stava bene, poteva finalmente lasciare che quei sentimenti uscissero fuori.

 

Dopo circa mezz’ora i due salirono al piano designato e camminarono lungo il corridoio fino all’ultima stanza dove era stato portato Tim, lo trovarono un po’ frastornato ma stava bene anche se la sua testa era fasciata con delle bende chiare.

Janet gli chiese più volte come stava, se sentiva dolore o se voleva che gli alzasse o abbassasse il letto, Tim però le rispose stancamente che stava bene e che per adesso voleva solo stare così; passarono almeno un’ora dentro la stanza del moretto, un’ora dove la madre non lo lasciò nemmeno per un secondo mentre Jason se ne stava in disparte a torturarsi le mani pronto a parlare se avessero avuto un momento da soli.

La donna notò l’ansia del più alto e con un sorrisetto salutò il figlio dicendogli che sarebbe andata a prendere un caffè lasciando finalmente i due da soli.

 

Jason si avvicinò al letto guardando quella grossa fasciatura come se fosse lui il ricevente di quel dolore, chiese anche lui più volta al ragazzino come stava e per l’ennesima volta Tim rispose con un ‘Sto bene, non preoccuparti.’  
Passarono quasi dieci minuti, l’ansia stava salendo e quel momento di stallo era diventato imbarazzante per Jason, prese un respiro profondo e dopo essersi alzato si era mosso velocemente, forse un po’ troppo: aveva posato un veloce bacio sulla guancia di Tim – forse un po’ troppo vicino alle sue labbra – e dopo essersi allontanato nuovamente con il linguaggio dei segni gli aveva detto una semplice frase ‘Tornerò domani, guarisci presto. Ti amo.’ Subito dopo aver ‘detto’ quelle parole era uscito dalla stanza con le guance rosse e il cuore che gli martellava nel petto, si scontrò quasi con Janet ma era troppo impegnato a vergognarsi per notarla.

Timothy rimase immobile, si portò una mano a sfiorarsi la guancia e portò l’altro sopra il cuore, nonostante il suo udito non funzionasse poteva sentire benissimo il battito assordante del suo cuore mentre un sorriso gli adornava le labbra.

 

Quando finalmente Timothy fu dimesso il suo impianto era stato acceso, quando uscì dall'ospedale si ritrovò spiazzato nel sentire nitidamente quei suoni così normali che poteva ricordare da bambino, pianse piano lasciando finalmente uscire tutto quel dolore che finalmente avrebbe avuto fine.

Quando tornò a casa trovò una sorpresa ad attenderlo: sua madre gli aveva preparato una torta e Jason era lì ad aspettarlo con grosso sorriso e gli occhi lucidi, Tim si sentì la persona più fortunata la mondo ad avere quelle persone che tenevano così tanto a lui.

Finalmente poteva sentire chiaramente le voci di chi gli stava attorno ma quando sentì quella profonda e dolce di Jason non riuscì a non arrossire sentendo il suo cuore battere all’impazzata, si sentiva in imbarazzo dopo quello che l’altro gli aveva detto in ospedale ma voleva ricambiare e soprattutto voleva fargli sapere che anche lui provava quei sentimenti, aspettò che sua madre andasse in cucina a portare la torta avanzata in frigo poi finalmente provò a parlare.

“Jason io… Q… Quello che mi hai detto in ospedale… Io...” Le parole faticarono ad uscire e Tim con le guance rosse e le mani tremanti usò quel linguaggio senza suoni che ormai conosceva a memoria.

 

Janet si avvicinò appena in tempo, intravide la scena di suo figlio che con il linguaggio dei segni diceva ‘Ti amo’ a Jason e poi sorrise sciogliendosi nel vedere i due scambiarsi un tenero bacio, per quel pomeriggio avrebbe lasciato il salotto a loro, non voleva disturbare quel momento.

 

Quando le loro labbra si allontanarono i due si guardarono i loro cuori battevano così forte che avevano paura che l’altro potesse sentire quel rumore assordante, non dissero nulla si limitarono ad abbracciarsi e a passare il pomeriggio così, non era mai servite troppo parole e in quel momento non ne sarebbe servita nessuna.


End file.
